A Moon of a Wasteland
by almil53
Summary: Serena has now defeated Galaxia however a weird dream has now sent her to the commonwealth, she then runs into the sole survivor who is looking for her missing son. Will Serena and the sole survivor make it though this new world and find the missing son or will they both learn the hard way that War, War Never Changes? (Rated T for possible gun violence, Maybe will become M in time)
1. Prolouge Serena's Dream

**I do not own Fallout 4 which is property of Bethesda Softworks or Sailor moon which is property of Naoko Takeuchi.**

**I wanted to create a story that properly combined fallout and sailor moon into one as if the sailor scout suddenly ended up in the world of the commonwealth. So i hope you enjoy. if you do leave a comment and follow this story to keep tuned for the next chapter. So with out further ado I present... A Moon in A Wasteland**

* * *

War... War Never Changes.

It has been over 8 months since the defeat of Galaxia and things had settled down in Tokyo and mostly everything went back to normal. Well except for the sailor scouts disappearing from the public's eye, no one has seen Tokyo's heroes ever since Galaxia was defeated by Sailor Moon. As for Serena she was taking a well-deserved break as well as the other scouts. It was a clear and sunny day on October 23, 1997 just a few days before Halloween. All of the inner sailor scouts had gathered at the Hikawa shrine for an early celebration and to reminisce on the past and what they planned to do until the time of Crystal Tokyo came around.

"I still can't believe it's almost been eight months since we defeated Galaxia, it almost feels like it happened yesterday" Lita said feeling pent up for Halloween next week.

"I'll say it almost is a shame that it had to end" Amy added while reading a book about WWII.

"You don't have to remind me Amy, I honestly miss being a sailor scout, even when I was just Sailor V." Mina then said with a sad look on her face.

"If you girls haven't forgotten you still have your normal lives to think about." Luna then said. "Just remember though you still have a responsibility of protecting Serenity when Crystal Tokyo comes into blossom."

"Luna's right girls we will still have to protect Serena when that time comes anyway" Raye then said out of the blue. "Even if she is a clutz of a Meatball head."

"HEY I heard that!" Serena angerly said. "I may be clumsy at some points But at least I know when to get serious and lead a kingdom in the future!" after saying that everyone looked at each other then laughed. "Hey what are you all laughing at?!"

"Oh, Serena you couldn't even lead a club in high school and yet you sound so confident in leading a whole city." Raye laughed.

"GRR, you take that back Raye!" Serena Demanded feeling insulted

"Now now, calm down Serena." Amy said "I'm sure she wasn't trying to be rude she just still having a hard time believing you."

"Sigh, I'm sorry, I'm just still getting over what happened eight months ago..." Serena sadly said thinking back to the battle between her and Galaxia.

"Ah don't worry about its Serena" Lita said "After all you shouldn't look so down when Halloween is around the corner."

"Seriously are you always this excited for Halloween when it comes around Lita?" Mina asked in a laughing tone. After that everyone started laughing, even Serena.

After a few more minutes everyone then said their goodbyes and headed back to their homes. As Serena walked on, she couldn't keep think about what Raye had said. "Doh, thinks I can't lead a city huh? Well I'll show her." she said to herself.

That night Serena's mother and father were working late and her younger brother Shingo was at a sleepover with some friends, and as for Luna, her and Artemis were both at mina's house, so serena was left all alone that night. As she finished her nightly routine, she made herself some dinner which Lita taught her to make and then headed for bed. But as she laid under her covers, she still couldn't get what Raye had said out of her head. The thought kept her awake for a few minutes but after that she finally got some sleep, in the hopes of dreaming of herself leading Crystal Tokyo as a good queen like she was meant to and proving Raye wrong for one.

However, when her dream started, she found her vision looking at sand and following some footprints made in the sand. But then she heard a woman's voice that wasn't her own.** "War, War Never Changes." **then she saw what appeared to soldiers attacking a beach with explosions in a few places** "In the year 1945, my husband's great great grandfather, serving in the army" **her vision then saw a picture of a man in a soldier's uniform** "Was wondering when he would get to go home to his wife, and the son he'd never seen."** Then Serena could see a bunch of war planes which'd seemed like they just took off.** "He managed to get his wish when the US ended World War Two, by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki."**

After hearing this Serena's vision saw a mushroom cloud which made her shudder, reminding her of the terrors that happened back during the war she never saw. But then her vision changed again to see what looked like a well-dressed man showing a display of a mushroom cloud over a city although she couldn't tell what city it was** "After World War Two was over, the world awaited another War to begin. Instead..." **serena then saw what looked like someone in a hazard suit working on something she couldn't figure out.** "Something Incredible Happened, the US began to use atomic energy not as a weapon of mass destruction..."** She then saw what looked like a retro refinery and a futuristic monorail that she once saw in a science fiction movie she saw with mina once.** "But as a nearly limitless source of power, everyone was enjoying the luxuries that only a science fiction book could only describe." **Serena then saw what was a bunch of objects which the woman then described as,** "Domestic Robots, Fusion Powered Cars, Portable Computers. It was truly amazing, for a while." **

Serena then thought that this dream was better than her dream of Crystal Tokyo. She then couldn't wait to tell her friends about this dream, but her mood soon changed after she heard what the woman said next** "However, in the 21****st**** Century, everyone all awoke in the American dream" **Serena then saw a crowd of people running to what looked like a power plant** "Years of endless consumption led to a bunch of shortages of every major resource on earth" **Serena then saw another soldier on a snowy mountain with a bunch more coming in by parachute.** "The entire world fell apart, and peace became nothing but a memory in the dust."** Serena then saw what looked like a man in a very strange looking armor that was being put on the man.** "It is now the year 2077, and we are on the edge of complete war" **Serena then saw two trucks carrying missiles, which made her shudder again.** "And I'm afraid, for my husband, … for myself..."** serena then saw a picture of a single woman and a soldier in strange looking combat armor walking with some other soldiers** "For my infant son, cause if my husband's time in the army taught me one thing, it's that war, war never changes"** Then everything in Serena's dream went white and then faded to blackness.

After a while serena then woke up to a bright sun a bit drowsy and sleepy from the dream, she then headed for the bathroom to wash up, but as she turned a tap no water came, so she decided to get some breakfast, but strangely when she opened the fridge, she found no food. "Sigh, looks like mom will have to go to the market again." Suddenly, she felt something bonk her on the head. "OW! Shingo if you did this!" she looked down to see a rotting board and then looked up to see most of the roof gone. In a panic she looked around to see not only the roof partly gone but some of the walls as well. "WHAT?! What happened to the house?!" she then ran outside to inspect the damage only to see a more horrifying sight. she then screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO TOKYO!"

* * *

**And so it begins the first sailor moon and fallout crossover, so far this is just a one shot but if you want to see more just favorite this and give me a good review and I'll continue this, until then let's hope serena will come down enough to make do with this situation ;)**


	2. A Ruined World and The Meeting

It is the 23rd of October in the year 2287 and in the eastern side of the war desolated United States in Massachusetts lies the commonwealth… now home to creatures thought unimaginable in the pre-war days, along with groups of raiders and gunners searching for raids or contracts to earn a living, in the heart of the commonwealth lies Diamond City, what was once an old baseball stadium now is the center hub for the commonwealth. However this is not where this story begins… it begins at a small half-destroyed town called Sanctuary. Most of the houses were destroyed after the bombs fell exactly 210 years ago on October 23rd, 2077, but some of the houses were still standing, with a bunch of holes left behind but still structurally sound, and in front of one of the houses a lone robot was tending to a withered away garden, a handybot by the name cogsworth had been here since that fateful day 210 years ago trying to keep the house clean and health, but that was a bit difficult when the fallout wipes everything that was ever spic and span. As codsworth was trimming the decaying garden he couldn't stop thinking about what happened that fateful day and if anyone from his family survived.

"Hmm, today is 210 years since Mr. Nate and Mrs. Alice left with Shaun to vault 111. I hope that they had a good life" codsworth said to no one in particular. Now not much has happened in Sanctuary since the bombs fell except for an occasional scavenger or two but Sanctuary was so destroyed that very little was left after the bombs fell so it was pretty quiet besides codsworth working away as usual. "Hmm, i still wish that the mr. and mrs. were still around they certainly made this place so chipper." codsworth said sighing to then suddenly he heard a scream of panic coming from one of the house nearby. "What the? That doesn't sound like a raider… that sounds more like… a cry for distress. I better go see what's going on." so codsworth left the garden and headed down the cracked and faded street and when he reached the turnaround with the tree he saw what looked like a teenage girl in what looked like bunny print pjs with bun-shaped yellow hair that had 2 strands coming down to her knees. She seemed to be talking to herself and breathing heavily and rapidly. "What the devil? Never saw her before, and in Pre-war clothes no doubt. Better see what's shaken her up so awfully."

Serena was so shock to see so much destruction all over the place she couldn't stop hyperventilating. "What happened Tokyo wasn't like this when i went to bed last night. Doh, i must still be dreaming i'll just pinch myself and i'm sure to wake up." And with that Serena acted on her sentence and pinched her arm only to feel pain and nothing changed. "Dagh! This isn't a dream! Ugh, maybe this is some kind of Halloween prank, my friends took me to another place, that was completely destroy and i'll make a fool of myself that must be it!" Serena said not knowing that someone was coming up from behind her. "Excuse me madam?" Serena jumped as she hear a robotic voice coming from behind. Slowly she turned around to see a rusted chrome plated hovering robot with 3 eyes and 3 arms with a saw blade, a pincer, and what seemed to be a flamethrower right behind her. She then once again screamed and headed back into the destroyed house still not remembering that it was exposed as the robot followed her in.

As the robot got closer to Serena she then saw a rolling pin nearby and picked it up "stay back i say, don't hurt me or i will… roll you… to death!" Serena said still frightened. "And why on earth would i attack a woman in distress?" the robot suddenly said making Serena confused. "B-b-but aren't you robots meant to be evil? I've seen you type before!" Serena said being a bit braver. "Now come now i know General Atomic Handybots had some faults but i wouldn't say that they're evil." The robot said still sounding calm. Serena plucked up more courage. "So your not going to cut me, squeeze me, or… burn me?" Serena said gulping.

"Absolutely not madam, i was built by General Atomics to serve my owners and that is that." The robot said sounding in a joy tone. Serena felt better after hearing this. "Phew for a moment you scared me with your… appearance... No offence of course but you did scare me no less." Serena said. "Dah it's alright at least you haven't been sitting in this little town on the edge of the commonwealth for over 200 years." The robot then said startling Serena again. "Wait Commonwealth? 200 YEARS? You mean i'm not in Tokyo!" Serena asked now looking scared.

"Tokyo? You mean Tokyo, Japan? I'm afraid you're mistaken madam your in the United State's, Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Or what's left of it anyway…" The robot said still confused that Serena didn't know where she was. "United States? Commonwealth? AND IN… wait what date is this?" Serena then asked with worry on her face. "Why it's October 23rd, 2287, 210 years after the bombs rained from the sky." the robot said. "WAIT?! I'm 290 years in the FUTURE?!" Serena yelled now frightened beyond belief. "290 does that mean your from…" but before the robot could finish a woman came up from behind and said the name "Codsworth?!"

Codsworth turned around and gasped as he saw a woman with blond hair like the teenager but done in a retro styled ponytail, in a vault suit with the number 111 on the back, that looked like she was just as worried as the teenager. "As i live and breath! IT'S YOU!"

(A Few Minutes Earlier)

Alice Hearts had just emerged from vault 111 after being cryogenically frozen to what seemed to her at least, a few days. She reached the surface only to see the commonwealth mostly in ruins with Sanctuary Hills, looking in ruins as well. She couldn't believe what she was seeing especially after her husband, Nate Hearts, shot and killed in vault 111 while she was still trapped and her son taken away from her while she was still trapped. She roughly made her way into Sanctuary still horrified to see mostly everything she once knew was gone. As she reached her house she saw no signs of life and her house almost destroyed. She then feared that not even codsworth survived the bomb that fell onto the commonwealth when she and her husband and son luckily made it inside the vault after a very close call with a shockwave that struck after the bomb fell. She feared the worst when she suddenly heard codsworth's voice along with another woman's voice, coming from the turnabout. She walked down to thankfully see codsworth talking to a surprisingly clean girl who looked like she came from a beautiful dream. She then approach the and called out codsworth's name. "As I live and breath! IT'S YOU!" Codsworth said sounding relieved while the teenager was looking confused. "Codsworth, What happened... To the world? And… who is this, a friend of yours?" Alice asked still horrified but happier to see a friendly face, er robot. "The world Mrs. Alice?! I was more worried about you! When you left so suddenly… i was sure… you were… gone. And as for this young lady she's uh…"

The robot then turned back looking at Serena "Pardon me madam but i don't believe i ever recalled your name." Serena felt embarrassed at that. In all the excitement she completely forgot to tell the robot her name. "Oh im sorry little robot" serena then said with the robot interrupting. "Oh just call me codsworth, everybody does." Codsworth then said. "Oh well, still im sorry codsworth i forgot introductions. Uh my name is Serena Tsukino, but everyone calls me Serena." it was then that the woman in the blue and yellow trim jumpsuit spoke next. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Serena, my name is Alice, Alice Hearts." Then it was codsworth who spoke next. "Well now that that's out of the way, umm, miss alice where is your other half by the way?"

Alice's mood changed and she started to get a tear in her eye. "He's… sigh… in a better place." Serena then perked up. "Oh where is he?" Alice didn't reply for a second "He's just… sigh."

Serena suddenly felt the feeling that Alice's Husband didn't make it out of wherever she came from. She wanted to ask what happened but then Serena thought that it might not be the best time, especial since Serena still had no idea how she got to a future fallout in the first place. "Oh well i'm sorry for you lost, anyway i'm sure he was a great guy." Serena said thinking about Darien. After saying this Alice started to feel better but Codsworth was the first to speak. "Oh these things you two are talking about its not making much sense to me. Maybe we could play a game with Shaun oh how he loves games, uhh where is the young lad?" Serena was then confused about who Shaun was but she had a feeling it was alice's son. But then she saw Alice getting a bit of a serious look.

"Shaun's been kidnapped, but i'm going to find him, no matter what it take." Alice said knowing she would find Shaun or die trying. "I'm sorry for this, but if you want i'll help look for her." Serena then said surprising both Alice and codsworth. "Really? Your willing to help me find him, when you barely even know me?" Alice said still quite surprised at what Serena just said.

"Of course, i know what it's like to have a child been taken from you" Serena said thinking about the time when Rini became the black lady for the black moon clan. "I never did stop to save my daughter so if you'll allow me, i'll do anything i can to help you find you son!" Serena finished receiving a happy look from Alice. "Thank you, but even with your help i don't know where to start looking" Alice Said, but after hearing this Serena knew that alice was right, without any knowledge on the commonwealth, none of them knew where they could start looking. At least not until codsworth spoke again. "What about concord, as i recall there are still some people down there and they only attacked me a few times before i retreated for home."

Alice somehow was shocked and surprised that there were still people alive even after the bombs fell. "There's still people alive in concord?" Alice asked wondering if codsworth was right about this. "Yes but they are a bit rougher they you might remember." codsworth said, giving a worried look to Alice's face. "Well what are we waiting for let's go and find your child!" Serena said once again surprising Alice and codsworth.

"Um not to be rude Serena, but do you even have anything to defend yourself?" Alice said. After hearing this Serena was concerned. So she check her pj pockets frantically and by sheer luck she found her transformation brooch inside her pocket "Why yes i do" said showing the brooch to both Alice and codsworth who both gave Alice a sigh of worry "here then, if that's all you got you'll need this" Alice said handing Serena a strange thing that looked similar to a gun. "Uhhhhh… what is this?" Serena asked slightly concerned. "Thats a spare 10mm pistol I got from vault 111" and with that alice then stuffed about 30 rounds of 10mm's into Serena's pockets "B-b-b i'm a lover not a fighter" Serena said a worried look on her face. "Well it's either that or you could become someone's lucky day heh heh." codsworth said receiving a angry look from Serena. But eventually she gave in and accepted the 10mm pistol. "Here you might want some new clothes as well…" Alice said handing her what looked like a folded up version of Alice's blue and yellow trimmed jumpsuit and what looked like a white version of the large brown device on Alice's left arm. "Uh what are these, and don't say it's more guns…" Serena said receiving another sigh from Alice. "It's a spare vault suit and spare pip-boy i picked up back in vault 111 along with the pistol, i grabbed them just in case but the other vault suit didn't fit me." Alice said receiving a relieved face from Serena. "Well lets hope they fit me then" Serena said then entering the house and entering the slightly exposed bathroom.

After a few minutes she managed to change into her new clothes and put on her new white Pip-boy which she notice to have her moon kingdom's insignia for some reason and headed back outside showing her new duds to Alice and codsworth. "Well what do you think?" Serena asked still feeling a bit strange. "I'd say it suits you nicely" Alice replied. "Yes quite so, but if i were you i would stop this showing off and try to get to concord before you lose any chance of a clue to find Alice's son." codsworth said, and both of them knowing he was right they set off heading out of Sanctuary and over the historic old north bridge which was slightly damaged. "I only wish i wasn't doing this alone." Serena said looking a bit sad. "What do you mean by that Serena?" Alice asked wondering why she said it."I mean i wished that my friends were with me. Whenever i needed help they would always be by my side even when things seemed impossible." Serena said still upset she was probably all alone in this wasteland. "Sounds like they were good friends." Alice said just as they were passing a red rocket gas station. Suddenly a dog came out of the gas station wanting to meet the two girls. Alice was the first to speak up. "Hey boy you look like a nice dog" the dog replied in a bark. "Can we take him with us Alice?" Serena asked hoping Alice would say yes. "Well what do you think boy?" the dog then heeled to Alice letting her pat him. "Well Serena i guess my answer is yes" Alice said as they started to walk again with the dog following from behind. "Well that's good to hear i'm so glad that he's coming along with…" before Serena could finish they both hear a couple of gunshots coming from inside of Concord "What's going on in there?" Serena asked starting to get a worrying look on her face. "I get the feeling this might be out first gunfight. I hope your ready." Alice said. Serena just gulped. "So do i" Serena Replied as they headed into concord.

As Alice, Serena and the dog enter Concord they could see what the noise was. A bunch of raiders were aiming gun points at a museum balcony where a man in what looked like old style clothes was fighting back with a long rifle that seem to be firing lasers. On what seemed to be instinct Alice made the first move firing her 10mm at one raider making him fall limp. Serena was petrified at this until she saw the raiders aiming a both of them now so she and Alice ducked behind a sandbarrier while the dog bravely attacked the raider keeping one still for Serena as she closed her eyes and surprising managed to hit him in the arm making him fall limp as well. She felt more confident after this and started to shoot one after another like she was a excellent markswoman. This surprised Alice as she was having trouble, although Alice hit a few raiders she was missing more than she was hitting them. Eventually all the raiders outside were dead and they headed to the museum entrance to then hear the old style clothed man yelling down to them. "Hey we could use you help, raiders have already got inside, take that laser musket over there and help us, PLEASE!" he then pointed to a dead man with a tri-pointed hat where the musket lied. "Well i'm almost out of ammo what should we do?" Alice asked. Then Serena gave her the 20 remaining 10mm rounds she had to Alice. You can use the ones you gave me. I'll take the musket" she then acted on her sentence and grabbed it and the fusion cells that were in the man's pockets. "Thanks Serena, now let's get inside. Alice said and with that both Serena, Alice, and the dog headed in and started to take down every last remaining raider that was inside. Eventually, all the raiders were dead and victory was theirs. However Alice used up the last 10mm rounds that they had so their only weapon was the laser musket with about 20 shots left. As they entered the room where the strange man was both girls saw that there were 4 other people inside. After a thanks for the help the man introduced himself as Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen. But as he was about to ask them for another favor a familiar voice was heard by Serena as it said her name. "Serena?!" Serena turned to her left and saw someone that she knew well. "Amy?! Is that you?!"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Welp now Serena has learned full hand how dangerous a wasteland can be. But thankfully she has the sole survivor at her side to help her though it all, along with dogmeat. But she still thankfully has her transformation brooch which means that the commonwealth along with the rest of the world just might see Sailor Moon for the first time in 290 years. But what about Amy, and how did she get here to? Well stay tuned cause the next chapter will partly feature a short side story in Amy's and the minutemen's point of view. Until then leave a good review and a favorite if you like the story so far.**


	3. The Blue Haired Minutewoman and Reunion

**I wanted to do a side story with Amy like i did a prologue with Serena so you folks know how she ended up when before Serena found Amy but this will still involve the rest of the scouts but it will star all of them both individually and together throughout different chapters so that way you can see it though all the sailor scouts as well as the people of the commonwealth ;) so with out further ado, Chapter 2, hey that rhymed...**

* * *

(290 Years Earlier)

After everyone said their goodbyes, all the sailor scouts split up and headed home. Amy stopped by the library on her way back to her apartment to return her World War II history book, and in a shocking turn she then picked up a book on the Revolutionary War of America. As she walked home she flipped through the pages of the book coming across a section of revolutionary minutemen and was intrigued by their bravery in their darkest hours.

"Hmm, they all sounded like us scouts. Brave, wise, intelligent, and always there at a minute's notice." Amy thought to herself laughing a bit as she walked. After a few more minutes she made it home as the sun was setting. Feeling tired from the day she went to bed early but before she did she kept reading on the minutemen's courage that brought them victory in the end. But before she could finish reading Amy then fell asleep. When she was dreaming she saw what seemed like a vision of a bunch of men in what looked like the minutemen from the book she was reading. "What is this…" Amy thought until she hear a man's voice **"There's too many of them, are you sure your the only ones who came here?!" **Said a man in what seemed to be overalls with a bunch of tools in a toolbelt just attached to his waist. **"I'm afraid so mister if we want you to make it out of this alive we'll have to evacuate out of Quincy." **Said a man's voice who Amy thought was the one she was viewing from. **"Are you sure about that there are a lot of gunners out there, we'll never make it." **said the man with the tools. **"We will make it out. After all the sight has told me we will."** said a woman who looked like a gypsy. **"Right follow me we'll head for Lexington, hopefully we can settle there." **the unknown man's voice said and with that Amy's vision turned to black.

Amy was sleeping soundly until she heard the sound of an awful groaning sound that sounded like out of a horror movie. She shot open her eyes to find herself in what looked like a destroyed apartment with its walls and roof almost completely gone, but to her even greater horror when she looked out onto the street she saw what looked like bunch of decayed humans wandering on the destroyed streets below. She was about to scream when she heard a groan coming from behind her and she then hid quickly behind an overturned desk. Amy then looked around the desk to see a decayed human standing there looking like a zombie. The zombie like human then saw her and walked slowly towards her. She then screamed in fear, and turned to run only to find she was on the edge of the destroyed room and below was a 50 foot drop. She turned again to see more coming into the room slowly. She frantically checked her pockets to thankfully find her transformation pen, but just as she was about to transform into sailor mercury, she then saw the decaying humans getting hit by a bunch of lasers that made them fall dead, and even disintegrating one of them into dust. She put her hands over her mouth and hid again only to hear a man's voice that sounded similar to the one from her dream. "Is excuse me but is anyone behind there?"

(A few minutes earlier)

Preston Garvey and the rest of the 4 survivors from Quincy and one last minutemen had finally reached Lexington without much problem, except for a few bloatflys and radroaches. But besides that they made it safely. "Alright people, were in Lexington now. We should be fine to settle here for a while." Preston said still feeling relieved that they made it. "Uh i wouldn't be so sure of that yet boss, look over there." Sturges said pointing to a rooftop. Then Preston and the others saw that the rooftop was crawling with a few ghouls. "Ugh if ghouls are here then they are going to give us trouble, we might have better luck somewhere else. Any ideas folks?" Preston asked hoping for someone to have an idea. "Before we left Quinsy the sight showed me a wondrous place that would be perfect for us to stay, a place by the name of Sanctuary." Mama Murphy said with Preston not looking happy. "Mama Murphy please if you keep using those chems it will kill you. Besides i still don't know if what your saying is…" but before Preston could finish talking they all heard a woman's scream coming from the building right beside them. "Now what's going on?!" Marcy long said looking a bit worried and angry. "Hold on i'll go and investigate." Preston said already heading up the stairs of the building. When he reached the top he saw a bunch of ghouls heading towards a overturned desk. He cranked up his laser musket and fired a few shots at each ghoul acting rapidly and killed them all even turning one ghoul into nothing but ashes. But before he could take a step he hear another noise coming from behind the desk. "Excuse me but is anyone behind there?" he said staring at the desk with his laser musket aimed at the desk. Before he could edge closer a woman with short dark blue hair in a pair of what looked like solid-blue Pre-war pajamas came from behind the desk shocking Preston a bit.

When Amy heard that sentence she knew there was no way out for her so she emerged from her hiding spot to see a black man in what looked like a historic coat and an Australian style hat. She then notice he looked a bit surprised when he caught Amy in his sights and then, to her relief, he put down a strange looking object that looked like a modernized musket. "I'm sorry if i startled you madam." The man said in a calm voice, making Amy feel better by this. "Oh no you didn't, you did at first but not by much." Amy said in a calm tone. "Well i'm just glad you weren't hurt by those ghouls." The man said, receiving a confused look from Amy. "Ghouls? Are those what those things were?" Amy asked receiving another surprised look from the man. "You don't know what ghouls are? You really aren't from around here are you?" the man said still looking a bit confused by Amy's response. "No, but honestly i'm still glad you came to save me, uhhh… wait what's your name?" Amy asked receiving a polite face from the man. "I'm Preston Garvey, commonwealth minutemen." the man said. "I'm Amy, Amy Mizuno, uh wait did you just say minutemen?" Amy asked wondering if she ended up in the past to the revolutionary war. "Yes, i'm with the minutemen but why does that sound so surprising?" Preston asked looking a bit concerned. "Oh it's nothing." Amy said only then hearing more sounds of groans coming from other building nearby. "We should get out of Lexington. With those ghouls here it's not safe here." Preston said receiving an agreement from Amy who knew that danger was not best to stick around with. They both made it to the street and they all headed towards Concord.

As they headed to Concord Preston introduced Amy to the rest of the survivors and how they managed to escape Quincy. Amy was intrigued with how they made it all this way so few remaining, she then explained how she woke up there only falling asleep the following night. When she asked what the date was it was she was shocked to realize that she was 290 years in the future. Preston honestly couldn't believe it either, neither did the other survivors, all except Mama Murphy though. But before Preston could ask how she got here, they arrived in Concord. "Alright people, looks like we made it to Concord if we can settle here then maybe…" before he could finish, a few gunshots followed by some screams and yells sounded out. "RAIDERS!" Jun yelled. "Get a hold of yourself Jun!" Marcy angrily said to him. "Quick we'll hide in there" Preston yelled pointing to the history museum. Everyone made a dash for the museum. As Preston led everyone inside he saw his other fellow minuteman get shot and fall. Before he could rush over to try to help him he was pulled back into the museum by Amy. "We can't risk losing you too." Amy said and Preston knew she was right.

After that they all ran upstairs to what looked like an old office. When Preston opened the balcony door he saw a bunch of raiders taking place on the buildings and the street below. He knew he might not make it so he then gave Amy some leftover minutemen clothes and a spare laser musket he saved from the Quincy Massacre. "Here you might need these." Preston said receiving a worrying nod from Amy. When she hid in one of the rooms to change, Preston was then surprised to see some of the raiders being shot down from what looked like two vault dwellers and a dog. He then tried to help them by firing a couple of rounds from his own laser musket. While he was shooting he saw a couple of raiders entering the building and he knew what that might turn into. After the last of the raiders outside were dead he looked down at the dead minuteman's body and then to the two vault dwellers. "Hey we could use your help, raiders have already gotten inside, take that laser musket over there and help us, PLEASE!" Preston yelled to the vault dwellers and then rushed back inside only to see Amy in her new minutemen outfit, firing at the raiders on the other levels. As the gunfire died down Preston saw the two vault dwellers plus their dog enter the office. "Well, i'm glad you two showed up when you did. If you hadn't came we would have been dead for sure. So from me, Preston Garvey and the commonwealth minutemen, thank you."

As Amy finished scanning the floors below she heard Preston finish saying thank you to two people. She was about to reply with another thanks only to instantly recognize one of the two people in the odd looking jumpsuits to be one of her good friend Serena. "Serena?!" Amy said with Serena turning her head to see her. "Amy?! Is that you?!" Serena said looking surprised and happy.

Serena couldn't believe her eyes, she thought that she wouldn't see her friends again, but here was Amy proving her wrong. Before Amy could react Serena pulled her into a friendly hug glad that she was ok. "I thought i was the only on here." Serena said only to hear that Amy also had the same response. "I'm just glad your ok" Amy said with Serena receiving a tear of joy in her eye "Do you two know each other?" Alice said only for Preston to then respond to that "I'd venture they are both friends. That something rare to see in the commonwealth." Preston said as Serena and Amy broke their hug and started to ramble on how they got here. As they were doing that Preston and Alice discussed how the minutemen got here and how they all could get out of the mess they were in with more raiders arriving outside. "Actually i already grabbed the fusion core so it looks like we're all set" Alice said "Good, when you put that fusion core into the power armor and grab that minigun, those raiders will know they picked the wrong fight." Serena and Amy heard this after they finished their little reunion and asked if they could help out. Alice and Preston didn't mind so then the three girls headed for the roof unaware of what was coming.

* * *

**So now both Serena and Amy are in the wasteland still holding their sailor scout powers. However that doesn't mean they might not use them in the next chapter. But that i won't spoil now. If you like this chapter please favorite and leave a polite review and stay tuned to see the next chapter.**


End file.
